Canrum
Canrum was a Bukgu and Archon of the kingdom of Xianori. History Being a Bukgu with yellow eyes, Canrum was at the top of Bukgu society but, despite his status, he started with control of only a few businesses in the Mazra Nui Port. One day, Canrum captured a purple-eyed Bukgu named Kapokhed stealing in one of his businesses and demanded that the death penalty be applied to him. However, before the sentence could be carried out, Kapokhed disappeared leaving a trail of statues in his path. Several years later, the League of the Six Kingdoms wanted to impose its control on Mazra Nui, and the Bukgu declared war on the Barraki Carapar, a member of their own species. Carapar finally met with Canrum and the other elite Bukgu to negotiate peace, a meeting that ended with a food offering by the Barraki. The food turned out to be poisoned, but Canrum managed to survive and although the Bukgu could not resist when the Barraki conquered their island, Canrum took the opportunity to take control of the businesses of those who had died in the attempt. With his new resources, Canrum began to expand his market. He stood out for doing business personally with his clients, unlike other elite Bukgu who preferred to let their subordinates handle such situations. Canrum helped renovate the privileged trade treaties with the islands of Xia and Metru Nui, an achievement that further enhanced his reputation as a merchant. He also did business with the Brotherhood of Makuta, secretly offering low-class Bukgu as servants. When Makuta Teridax took control of the Matoran Universe, Canrum negotiated an alliance with him to ensure the safety of Mazra Nui, in exchange for the unconditional loyalty of the Bukgu. Although this deal was controversial, the Bukgu praised Canrum for having saved them from the fury of Makuta. Xianori After Teridax's death and the migration of the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe to Spherus Magna, the Bukgu and the Vortixx decided to create their own kingdom to resist the authority of the new planetary government. Canrum joined the project, founding the kingdom of Xianori and gaining a place in its Magistrate. Rebellion After several years in the Magistrate of Xianori, Canrum was chosen to be the new Archon, replacing the Vortixx that previously had the position. Under his rule, he put Isale, a green-eyed Bukgu, as his representative in Metru Magna, subtly as an insult. Several years later, a pair of low-class Bukgu stole the Kanohi Ignika from the city of Metru Magna. Turaga Tahu traveled to Xianori, accompanied by the Alpha Being Veuy and Isale to interrogate Canrum, and he welcomed them. Zirnitra, a noblewoman who was accompanying him at the time, insulted Isale, but Canrum regained control of the conversation. When Tahu asked about the Ignika's robbery, Canrum said he did not know about the matter, with Zirnitra accusing the President of insulting them with that accusation. Isale tried to defend Tahu, for which she was expelled from the meeting. Finally, Canrum admitted to knowing that the Bukgu who had stolen the mask were orange-eyed, pariahs in their society. Veuy asked in what situation the low-class Bukgu of the kingdom lived, and Canrum revealed that his subjects had begun to question his authority, inspired by the history of Kapokhed, the intended user of the Mask of Wishes during the Invasion. The Archon blamed the Spherus Magna Council for declaring Kapokhed a hero, and both leaders began to insult themselves. Isale later returned to the meeting room. Zirnitra teased Isale again, telling her that no one had given her permission to return. For Isale, that was the last straw; staring at Zirnitra, Isale said that she was no longer a slave before throwing a dagger at the noblewoman and killing her. With Zirnitra's assassination, the Rebellion officially began, invading the streets of Xianori and massacring the Bukgu elite. Meanwhile, Isale tried to assassinate Canrum and Tahu. Veuy appeared with several Chorak to stop Isale, but she used the Kanohi Ignika and paralyzed everyone in the room. At that time Toa Nugru appeared and defeated Isale along with his new ally, Diguxx, who used his powers to contain the mask's energy. Diguxx transported everyone out of the Magistrate to stop the massacre in the kingdom. There they met the Skakdi Deriahk, who had just been defeated by the true leader of the Rebellion: Kapokhed. Deriahk tried to reason with Kapokhed, but he refused to stop his plans and prepared to fight. While Diguxx created a protective field to keep the leaders safe, Nugru faced Kapokhed and lost. With the Toa at his feet, Kapokhed prepared his petrification power to finish him off. However, Deriahk called his Chorak allies to stop the chaos, and they managed to quickly contain the Rebellion. In the midst of the struggle, the Chorak Queen Lixis made her appearance. She convinced Kapokhed that what he was doing was wrong and that if he continued with the Rebellion, the Bukgu would be remembered as villains just like the Chorak. However, before being able to yield to his captors, the essence of Kanohi Gebuk manifested itself in Kapokhed and threatened to kill Lixis. Deriahk stepped between him and the Queen, receiving the fatal blow. Finally, Diguxx and Veuy, using their powers, extracted the essence of the Mask of Wishes from Kapokhed, releasing him from its influence. Canrum thanked everyone for having ended the Rebellion, declaring them as official allies of Xianori, and then assured that he would be much harsher in his reign to prevent a similar conflict from recurring. Nugru was surprised at the statement and, thinking that the Bukgu would continue to suffer from Canrum reigning over Xianori, killed the Archon and then fled. With Canrum dead, Xianori went into chaos and the kingdom's elite blamed the Spherus Magna Council for the crime. This led to a short war between the two nations, with the Council emerging victorious and assimilating Xianori. A Governor of the Council assumed the leadership of the kingdom and initiated reforms, effectively destroying the social order in which Canrum had believed for so long. Abilities and Traits Being a Bukgu with yellow eyes, Canrum was at the top of Bukgu society. He embodied several of the "ideal qualities" of a Bukgu of his rank, including ambition, pragmatism, and business savvy. Canrum had a genuine interest in the welfare of his species, but he was an ineffective leader. His obsession to consolidate his own authority prevented him from seeing the threat of the Rebellion, resulting in an unprecedented massacre. Canrum was also a deep traditionalist, considering the lower-class Bukgu as inferior.